The Bronze Haired Angel
by Anna.magnell
Summary: "Bella! no please, Bella listen to me, please please PLEASE!" I heard Edwards beautiful angelic voice. But the pain was to strong. "Bella i'm so sorry. You're going to be fine, please be fine. Bella i need you to survive this okay? I love you", His voice was only a broken whisper before it turned into sobs. I wanted to tell him that everything as going to ok, But i knew it wasn't
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. So this is my new story "The bronze haired angel" and it would be soo awesome if you would read it and tell me what you think. I'm really sorry that i didn't finish "The Masens" but i got writers block and i didn't know what to do with it. But i promise that if you like it i will absolutely finish this one! Oh and this is just a introduction not a chapter:) IT ALL BELONGS TO THE AMAZING STEPHANIE MEYER OFC**

The Bronze haired Angel.

OH. MY. GOD.

I'm not usally one of those girls who is like "oh my gooosh look at the new chanel perfume i just bought."

But seriously oh. My. God.

It is my first day at forks high school and i am standing outside the classroom where i have my first period. Biology eew. And standing outside the door is the most gorgeous guy i have ever seen. I mean he is... beautiful. His bronze colored hair is in a complete mess but it still looks amazing. I could see the sparkling green color of his eyes even as he was standig at least 4 feet away from me. I mean they are really, really green. they scintillate.

Suddenly he looks up and his eyes meet mine.

what do i do, what do i do?...

I just stood there not able to look away as his beautiful green eyes bore into mine.

His lips slowly pulled into a dazzling, mouthwatering, f**ing angelic smile. And i´m just standing here probably with my mouth hanging open wondering why the hell his smiling at me.

God i probably look like a complete idiot. luckily just then the bell rang. Saved by the bell really?. What a cliché.


	2. chapter2

Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice.

From what i've tasted of desire, i hold with those who favor fire.

But if i had to perish twice

I think i know enough of hate to say that for destruction

ice, is also great.

And would suffice.

I looked at the poem in my hands. Robert frosts Fire and Ice. My favorite. I looked around in the room. Where am i?

I was still pretty groggy. I'm laying in a bed, and it's not my bed that's for sure. I knew i was supposed to panic, but for some reason i just feel… safe?

Plus i can't remember a thing and have a really bad headache. I took a deep breath. Okay so i have no idea where i am but maybe i can figure it out..

I thought back at my first day in forks high, the last thing i remember. But i all i could really think of was one thing. Two words, twelve syllables, one name.

Edward Cullen.

FLASHBACK

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I had just been informed to go sit in the only empty seat in the back of the classroom. I stumbled twice on my way their. Everyone was staring at me.

It wasn't until i sat down i noticed who was sitting right next to me. The beautiful boy i had been caught staring at before, i blushed. He looked like he was concentrating hard on something. When i sat down he looked up with i slight smile on his lips. I looked down at the table waiting for Mr banner to start. Sadly he had forgotten something in the staffroom and we got 10 minutes free to talk or do whatever we wanted as long as we stayed in our seats

"Hello, i'm sorry i didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier, I'm Edward Cullen your Bella.", a low musical voice said.

I was completely stunned. Why would he talk to me, introduce himself and apologizing for not doing it earlier? In my last school most people just ignored me, thinking i was weird or something. He started to look worried, oh right i was supposed to answer. I turned so i faced him.

"Ehm yes. Nice to meet you", i said awkwardly.

"So you moved here from phoenix right?"

I got the feeling he was forcing himself to make small talk with me. Which really was not necessary.

"yes"; i answered shortly. Trying to hint he didn't have to pretend to like me or something. I wasn't a charity case.

"Well may i ask why? This isn't the exactly most interesting place in the world", he mused.

I sighed.

"It's complicated"

"I'm sure i can keep up", he pressed like he was actually interested in my sad life story.

This was not something i wanted to think about right now. This was not something i wanted to think of ever again. I felt the sadness boil up in my chest. I couldn't deal with this right now. Still i felt my heart begin to ache and my eyes tearing up. Breath Bella, just breath. And then i had no choice. I rose from my seat and ran out of the classroom before i could start sobbing uncontrollably in front of everyone. I didn't allow myself to break down until a got out in the rain. All the feelings i concentrating so hard to not think about for the last couple of weeks. The only person i wanted to call, to talk to about this i couldn't. And it was killing me.

I remember crying. I remember the familiar feeling of my heart being breaked to seven different pieces. I remember falling. And i remember a couple of strong arms holding me together while i cried.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I looked up chocked of what i've just remembered. Edward Cullen was standing in the doorway. His eyes full of sadness and worry.

"Bella are you alright?"; he whispered

"I'm fine", i tried to sound convincing but my voice broke.

"Bella what happened? I didn't want to take you to the hospital in case you didn't want to go but..", his voice was panicked and he started to run his fingers nervously trough his amazing hair. Tears began strolling down my cheeks.

"No Edward i'm fine", my voice was shaking. I needed to get out of here before his parents got home. He must think i was insane.

"Bella you don't look fine", he mumbled. I can't talk to him about this. I didn't matter that it felt like i've known him for years.. i haven't and this was not something he could possibly understand. I rose from the bed and ran out of the room without as much as a "goodbye" or "thank you". I stumbled down the stairs and out of the front door. I continued running until i got to a small river. Of course he caught up with me.

"Bella don't run from me", he pleaded. "Bella please"

I met him less then 5 hours ago and he was still pronouncing my name like we known each other for years. Like i meant something to him.

"Edward", i spoke in shaky voice. "Thank you. I appreciate you worrying about me and.. taking me to you're house?"

God i was so confused. The tears were streaming down my face. I took a deep breath. "But you need to leave me alone"

"No bella..", his voice was pained. "What happened? Can i do something..?"

"No", i cut him of "You can't do anything.. look thank you but i don't need more people feeling sorry for me"

Then i turned and walked away forcing myself to not look back at the strange, beautiful bronze haired boy.

**Review? **


	3. In the rain

I'm standing in the kitchen worrying about tomorrow. Monday. School day. Witch means i will probably see Edward Cullen again. This thought both excited and scared the crap out of me. I hadn't talked to him since.. well when i passed out on him and he took me to his house. And then i ran away from him…

Wonder if he told anyone? Oh god i hope he hasn't told anyone. Should i talk to him? Tell him he needs to keep quiet. If Charlie found out he would be so worried. Try to take care of me…I gulped. I needed Edward to understand that i am fine. I just had a bad day and this was nothing he needed to go tell anybody about. At least that was what i was trying to convince myself.

I heard the cruiser pulling up the sidewalk. Yeah my dad's a cop, which means everyone in this town know who he is. And therefore everyone now knows who i am. I shuddered.

"Bells?", he shouted from the hallway.

Who else?

"Yeah dad i'm in here. I'm sorry i haven't made dinner yet", i said apologetically. I had forgot all about it. I was busy thinking about..someone else. I hated admitting to myself the reason for my daydreaming was none other then the boy who's name have been stuck in my head since friday. Charlie came into the kitchen with two bags in his hands. "Oh, that's okay i ordered take out", he mumbled. Charlie only ordered take out when he wanted to put me un a good mood because something bad had happened. The first week after i moved here we ate takeout everyday. "Oh thanks dad, you didn't have to do that, i can cook:", i said.

"Oh no Bells, i don't want to put that burden on you", charlie mumbled looking down at the floor. "Dad it's not a burden", i sighed. "But thank you", i looked at him sincerely. He just nodded once. Charlie wasn't the best at handling emotional moments unlike my Mother. She always tells me i can talk to her about anything. Or she used to tell me that…

"Lets eat!", i blurted out before i got the chance to overthink the situation of my mother and get a mental breakdown or something.

"So, i was thinking", charlie said looking slightly uncomfortable. "We should talk about you moving in here permanently", he looked kind of.. hopeful?

"Dad", i sighed "It's not like i have another place to go to"

"Bella it's completely up to you if you want to live here or not. But we have your safety to consider. I think it's the best considering i'm a cop. I can protect you from that Phil guy", i shuddered at the mention of his name.

"I'm sorry Bells", Charlie said apologetically. "But you know his after you"

"Yeah, i know", i mumbled.

I ate dinner with charlie and told him i wanted to get to bed early. I lay in my bed that night thinking about what would happen tomorrow. I had decided i would tell Edward to not worry, though he probably didn't care anyway. And make sure he wasn't planning on telling anyone. The thought of talking to him again made my heart speed up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

I swear i wanted to kill my alarm clock. It's seven a.m. and it won't let me sleep!

I groaned and got out of bed. Charlie had already left for work. I took my time eating breakfast and getting dressed. I was in no hurry to school today. I sighed. Since i had plenty of time i carefully chose a light blue blouse with a pair of black jeans and white converse Renee bought me as a christmas gift. I've never used them before thinking i would just stain them immediately.

But having something on to remind me of my mother eased my nerves a little. I brushed my teeth and hair. I'd slept with my hair in a pony tail so when i let it out, it fell over my shoulders in natural curls. I had to admit i looked kind of good, as good as a plain girl like me could look.

I had no more excuse to stay home anymore. Or.. I could always blow dry my hair.. No forget it, time to get to school.

It's only a fifteen minute drive to forks high school so i got there early. Some guy named Mike bothered me the whole morning. I know i sound cruel but i just wasn't in a good mood and he wouldn't stop he's lame attempt of flirting. But he seemed like a nice guy though, maybe we could be friends…

The bell rang and i got to my first class. I made my way through the day without any complications. Until biology. When i went to sit in my seat he was already there. I sighed. The least i could do was say hi. I mean if it wasn't for him, i'd probably be in the hospital right now.

"Hi Edward", i mumbled, not looking at him. "Bella", his voice was low, polite. I sighed again and waited for mr Banner to start. But the only thing i could think of through the whole class, was that Edward was right beside me. Finally the bell rang. I turned around and saw Edward gathering his things, not even looking at me.

"Look i'm sorry for being rude to you before, it wasn't fair to you", i told him gently.

"Whatever Bella", he said, still not looking at me.

"hey", i nudged him in the arm. "Don't "whatever" me i'm trying to apologize:", now i was getting pissed. He had no reason to be that mad at me, or when i think about it, maybe he had. "Edward i can't tell you ok? can we just forget it please?"; i pleaded

It didn't work, he was still mad. "Fine Bella", he said his voice cold, unfriendly. "don't tell me, just be more careful. Because the next time you pass out in the parking lot, i may not be there to catch you", and with that he turned and stalked away from me.

I went into the cafeteria feeling annoyed and slightly guilty. Mike had invited me to sit with him and his friends. I gratefully accepted thankful that i wouldn't have to sit by myself. I bought a sandwich and a soda for lunch and followed Mike to where he and his friends sat.

"Bella, this is Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Ben and Tyler", Mike said.

"Hi", i said sheepishly.

"So Bella is it true you're from Phoenix?", The girl named Jessica said.

"Ehm yes", i said.

"Omg isn't there like soo many hot guys there!?", Jessica's voice was full of enthuaism and her eyes looked hungry for gossip. I was just about to answer when she cut me off.

"Do you have a boyfriend!?"

I wasn't able to answer, she just kept going.

"Do you have like a lot of contacts and stuff to hot guys!?. I've heard there are a lot of them in Phoenix. And most of them are really tan because there's so much sun… How come you're so pale?" I gave up trying to answer her and just let her keep babbling. Lauren shot me a dirty look. "Yeah Bella please tell us..", she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. I started getting really uncomfortable. But luckily the girl named Angela changed the subject. I gave her a thankful look and she smiled at me in return.

"Edward Cullen is is staring at you", Jessica giggled. My head snapped up from the table. I took a quick glance behind me and saw Edward and a couple of others sitting at one of the tables. His eyes were piercing into mine. I blushed and looked down at the table again. Jessica giggled. "Who are the others?", i asked quietly. "Oh the Cullens", Jessica said with a knowing smile that told me i was about to get the latest gossip or something like that. "They're all siblings", she explained "And they're all together, like together together"

"Jess they're not actually related", Angela said. She seemed really kind, trying to defend them. "Doctor Cullen and his wife adopted all of them", she explained.

"Wow", i mumbled "That's amazing", that was so nice that someone would do something like that. Just adopt a bunch of teenagers.

"Yeah but they live together it's weird..", Jessica said with a frown.

I really wasn't in the mood for more of Jessica's babbling so i excused myself and went outside to get some fresh air. It was raining of course and soon my clothes were soaked. But i didn't care. I hated Forks. I did not want to live here anymore. I want to live with my mother. My sweet, loving, eccentric, crazy mom. But she is gone.

I felt something on my shoulder. I looked up. A jacket.

"You're going to get a cold", he mumbled. He was already soaking wet with only a t-shirt on since he had put he's jacket on me. I turned around to face him. I took a deep breath. "Edward, you can't tell anybody about.. you know", i said shakily.

"What Bella? I can't exactly tell anybody about something i don't know. Since you wont tell me what's wrong, what happened", he seemed frustrated.

"Nothing..", i began but he cut me off.

"Don't tell me nothing happened Bella", He's face was full of different emotions. Anger, frustration, sadness. "How the hell to you think i feel!?", he was almost yelling now. "I start talking to this girl i don't even know. She seems different then all of the others at this boring place. More responsible, an actually nice person. Suddenly she just run's out of the classroom. When i go look for her i find her in the parking lot.. devastated", his voice was suddenly full of pain. "I try to comfort her.. someway and then she faints", he started running his fingers nervously trough his hair. I couldn't move. "I take her to my place. When she wakes up i try to get her to tell me what happened. But all she says is "i'm fine Edward" yeah she did not look fine to me. Then she runs away from me, tells me to leave her alone and beg me not to tell anyone. Bella what the hell i don't know what to do! I've been worried sick about you", he finished.

"Edward you don't even know me!"

"So what!?"; he asked angrily " just because i don't know you i can't worry about you? I don't care if i don't know you Bella you're the only decent person i've talked to since i came here, even if it just was a five minute conversation. If the situation was reversed, i think you would want to know what was going on with me as well."

He was right.

" I just… can't", i whispered, hoping he would somehow understand.

"I will get you to trust me Bella", he said "somehow". I didn't understand why he would bother to make the effort. But some part of me was glad he did.


End file.
